


The Force

by icarusforgotten



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, blame Ichiman XD, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade feels a force upon him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ichiman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ichiman).



> Ichiman made this post on tumblr: "*chews on the straw of my lollipop* GRUMBLE. TEARS CLOTHES. BECOMES BIG AND GREEN. INGA DESPERATE. INGA NEEDS TALKING MAN AND BUG MAN TO FUCK" - so of course i just had to write this little thing XD

"Hey Peter. Do you sense that?"

"What?"

"This … disturbance. In the force."

"Have you been pulling Star Wars marathons again?"

"No, I’m serious. It’s fucking frightening, how can you not feel that?"

"What?"

“ _That_!”

“ _What?_ ”

"The _force_! It’s telling us to fuck.”

"Excuse me?"

"To have sex. Jesus, Peter, get with the program, it’s not kindergarten, you can use big boy words now."

"For fuck’s sake Wade, if you want affection all you have to do is ask."

"But it’s not _me_ who wants it!”

"Uhuh. Right. See that? It’s a couch. Have fun with it tonight."

"You’re a dick you know that?"

"And you’re not getting any."


End file.
